The Phoenix Charm
by DolphinChick22
Summary: With Voldemort gone with the help of an unlikely spell, Harry is finally able to move on with his life. Celebrations are thrown around the continent, and with that many ears, some are bound to hear things that they shouldn't have heard... [HxG][RxHr][JxL]


The Phoenix Charm

Chapter 1: The Reunion

By: DolphinChick22

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it, ask Rowling, she knows...

**Author's Note: **Okay, so, I really didn't like how I wrote this story before, so, naturally, I rewrote it... If anyone who had read my story before I changed it, and would like me to send them the original story, please contact me! It might be a while before I get back to you though...

Well, with that taken care of, let me introduce to you, the _**new, improved, **The Phoenix Charm!_

**

* * *

**

**Prolog:**

Relief filled through Harry, he had done it. He had done all that he was able to do and it was enough, he had won. As the thought of what he had succeeded in doing, many things hit him at once; a body that had a full head of auburn hair, joy, exhaustion, happiness, and a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He heard a faint voice yelling, "Harry, Harry!" He felt drained. He fainted.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: The Reunion**

Harry woke up. The room was spinning, where was he? He saw a face loom over him. He blacked out again.

Harry had reawakened in a pitch black room. 'Where am I?' he wondered. He could hear people talking softly. He shut his eyes tightly, not wanting to be questioned.

"Is He really gone Albus?" a voice asked quietly.

"I daresay he is. If you don't believe me, ask your son or daughter. You can even ask miss Granger, they all saw Voldemort disappear, and what replaced him was; a fine trickle of dust which came from bone of his (**A/N** it's?) Father, a hand that was given by Wormtail, and blood, that was taken from Harry. All the things brought him back.

"If that isn't proof enough, look at Harry's forehead, his scar is gone." Albus Dumbledore said wearily.

Harry resisted the temptation to reach up and touch his scar. He felt somebody brush his bangs away, then he heard a gasp.

There was a pause, then Mrs. Weasley said dryly, "well, he won't be happy, he's going to be even more famous then he already is."

Harry could hear the Professor laugh, "no he won't, will he?" Professor Dumbledore said, still laughing.

Harry felt he had heard enough of this conversation. He sat up, and looked around, and noticing that he was in the Hospital Wing.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked, "you did it! He's gone!"

"Harry, how did you do it?" Professor Dumbledore inquired at the same time.

"My mum and dad helped me. Sirius helped me of course too." Harry mumbled.

"Harry, your parents and Sirius are dead." Dumbledore reminded him gently.

"No, they aren't, they were, but not anymore." Harry said. "They used to be but, I know you're not supposed to create new spells at school, but I HAD to Professor, if I hadn't, Voldemort would still be here. Well, anyway, I invented a new charm."

"What is this new spell called Harry?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"The _Phoenix Charm_," Harry murmured.

"So where, are your parents and Sirius now?" Professor Dumbledore asked, this time with an edge of criticism, and something else. Was it hope?

"They wanted me to first tell you that they were okay, so in the mean time they are going to catch up on what has happened since my Mum and Dad died. It took a while to convince my Mum to stay with them, instead of with me, but my Dad convinced her." Harry explained.

"Where are they though?" Dumbledore probed.

"They're in the cave where Sirius used to hide." Harry answered.

"What did they say for you to do after you told me?"

"To come and see them as soon as I could," Harry said. "Crap," Harry slid out of the infirmary bed, onto the cold floor.

"Before you go Harry, I think Hermione, Ginny, and Ron would like to talk to you, they have been most anxious to know if you were awake." Dumbledore said softly.

Harry nodded mutely, and slid back on the bed. The Professor walked to the door and beckoned Harry's friends in, while leaving with Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, Harry!" Ginny squealed, "don't you EVER scare me like that again!"

"I can't promise you anything like that Gin," Harry said grinning, "you know that."

"Yeah, sadly, I do." Ginny said sighing.

Ron then moved forward, "Mate, Hermione and I decided that you're not doing anything more dangerous then de-gnome a garden."

Harry put on a hurt face, "so you're going to have Hermione replace me when you want to play Quidditch?"

"I guess I'll make and exception every now and then," Ron said laughing. "Ouch Hermione that hurt!"

Hermione sniffed, "served you right, I'm not _that _bad."

"And I'm smarter then you," Ron retorted.

Hermione ignored him, "how are you Harry?"

"Fine," Harry said, "really, I am, couldn't feel happier actually. Voldemorts gone, my parents and Sirius are back. I really couldn't feel any better."

"What do you mean when you say your parents and Sirius are back?" Ron asked quickly.

"Well, you know how I would disappear for ages? I was researching on how to create new spells. I found out how, and I created _The Phoenix Charm._ It brought them back." Harry said softly, "but there's a catch, you can only bring them back if they were killed by _Avada Kedavera." _

"Wait, why could you bring Sirius back? He wasn't killed by _Avada Kedavera_." Hermione asked.

"I don't know why the veil counted." Harry answered. He shrugged, "oh well, he's back, that's what counts."

"Crap!" Harry cried. He jumped out of the bed quickly. "I've promised I'd go visit them, you can come if you want."

"Of course we want to come Harry! We get to meet your parents and we get to see Sirius again!" Ginny quickly said.

Harry walked quickly out of the hospital wing with the others close behind him. They ran outside to Hogsmeade. Soon after entering the Village they passed Dervish and Banges. They started climbing the rocky mountain. For twenty minutes they climbed up, and up. Finally they reached a place where there was a narrow fissure in the rock. Everyone squeezed inside of it.

"Harry?" a quiet voice asked.

"Yeah, Mum?"

A slender body moved forward out of the shadows and scooped Harry up in a hug. Harry had a hug only like this a few times before, a hug given by a mother, they were like the ones Mrs. Weasley gave to her children. Except, these hugs were different, more special, they were given by _his_ Mother. A mother, he thought he would never see again, much less be hugged by her. It was a wonderful feeling, knowing that he was with her once more, knowing that he had his parents once more, knowing that he could go up to them, confide in them.

It was strange though they only looked a couple of years older then he was . . .

They broke away as two other figures moved out of the shadows. Harry recognized both of them, one was his Godfather, Sirius Black, the other, looked almost exactly like Harry, but he was a few years older, but they both had different eyes. But they shared the same build, and of course, the messy jet-black hair. The latter moved forward, and, like his wife, gave Harry a hug. This hug, Harry did not recognize, it wasn't like his Mum's hug, but it was just as special. True, Sirius had given Harry a hug every now and then, but it was nothing like this, it was a hug only a father could give.

As his father stepped back, he saw Sirius smiling proudly, "well, Harry, it looks as though you have met your parents at last."

Harry just nodded happily.

"Well Harry, are you going to introduce us to your friends, or are we going to have to introduce ourselves?" James said with a smirk.

"Oh, yeah, sorry Dad," Harry said quickly.

James smiled happily when Harry called him 'Dad.'

"This is Hermione Granger, her boyfriend, Ron Weasley, and his sister, who is also my girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. Guys, this is my Mum and Dad, Lily and James Potter."

Ginny, who was slightly blushing, was the first to speak, "Harry how is it possible? I mean, I know you invented a spell, but it is supposed to be impossible to reawaken the dead."

"That's because," James said before Harry could even open his mouth, "We weren't really dead." James paused for a moment, "when you get hit with _Avada Kedavera,_ you don't die; you get transported, no, not somewhere else, but to a different reality," James continued. "An alternate world, if you want to call it that."

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **A bit short isn't it? Ah well, its really just a filler for what is to come...

Oh, also. Before I update I would like at least 5 reviews! I really don't care if it's a flame, or a simple "Oh that is such a great story update soon!" I appreciate the review all the same! PLEASE review they make the world go round! (that along with chocolate!)

Oh, one last thing, do you guys think that I need a Beta? Please tell me in a review!


End file.
